


In the Name of Villainy

by probablynothumanish



Series: Crackships and Crossovers [1]
Category: Despicable Me (Movies), Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, Flirting, M/M, Oneshot, Rarepair, Remus is mentioned, Vector just wants some validation, crackship, lying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:37:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21734176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/probablynothumanish/pseuds/probablynothumanish
Relationships: Deceit Sanders x Vector
Series: Crackships and Crossovers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1566460
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	In the Name of Villainy

He was minding his own business, really, when it happened. The strange man across the room in the orange jumpsuit and the dark brown bowl-cut hair got to his feet, trotting over to Deceit with jumping steps that reminded the side ever so slightly too much of Remus.  
The strange man plopped down onto the seat beside Deceit, sitting entirely too close, his warm body pressed against the side of his.  
“I’m applying for a new villain loan,” he said casually, acting as though he and Deceit had known each other for years, as though they were best friends. “Go by the name of Vector.”  
Deceit huffed softly and buried his nose deeper into the book in his hands, wishing with everything he had that this weirdo would just go away. When he didn’t, Deceit slid further down the bench, away from him.  
“It’s a mathematical term,” Vector explained.  
“I totally didn’t know that,” Deceit murmured, a teasing lilt in his voice as he glanced up briefly from his book. Wrong choice. He absolutely should not have looked at his face. Should not have peered into those dark brown eyes that drew him in like absolutely nothing else about him.  
Vector grinned, pleased to have received some acknowledgement that the cape-wearing man was paying attention. Something about that grin, the way it lit up his eyes, had Deceit’s stomach fluttering with the beginnings of… something. He told himself he was coming down with a cold and shoved the feelings aside before huffing once more and directing his attention to the book.  
“Please don’t go away,” he murmured, and apparently the other didn’t hear the lie on his tongue - or perhaps, he didn’t want to - because he launched immediately into another rambling discussion that Deceit had no interest in paying attention to.  
He did anyways.


End file.
